


Raining Romance

by Rainbyotes



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, arthur has teenage girl syndrome, i could include eveyone else but theyre only mentioned once so, im afraid its incurrable, no beta we die like men, some smooch if you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbyotes/pseuds/Rainbyotes
Summary: high school au bc this is the one thing i know about lmao enjoy
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Eames' Stupid Cupid 2021





	Raining Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigstarkenergy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigstarkenergy/gifts).



> i hope you like this! my original idea was way more serious than this with some angst but i just wasnt feeling it so i switched tracks COMPLETELY as you can tell so sorry!!! ive only written like one arthureames fic so far and its so short so this was a challenge for me but luckily i was able to get a good prompt ;) ALSO i sadly have the mind of a 12 year old so it was very hard to write certain parts without including teenage boy humor im also sorry that the prompt weather isnt really featured but eh
> 
> the title of this is actually a song! shocking i know but it by a band called HOLYCHILD in all caps and its pretty good!

_Dear diary, I can't believe i'm_ actually _writing in this old thing, and saying ‘dear diary’ unironically. I know it's been awhile since i last wrote but a lot of stuff has happened, firstly I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!!! I know i know i can't believe it either but we’ve been dating for a few months now and i think i'm in love._

_His name is Eames <3 and he's british, he has a tattoo and he's funny, and sweet, and SO many other things. He's also like super hot too. _

_God if my english teacher was reading this she'd be so disappointed with all the grammar mistakes, but it's_ my _diary and i can write however i want_

_Anyways back to me, aside from getting a hot british boyfriend the debate team went to state! Me and Mal kinda carried the whole team, but go team. Aside from that I made new friends, shocker i know, Ariadne whos in my art classes and english, and Yusuf whos a friend of Eames and we have chemistry together. Yusuf is really fucking smart he's so good at chemistry and has like all the elements memorized. Ari is also super talented, she wants to be an architect and honestly she's even better than Cobb._

_Aside from that finals this year were_ terrible, _I feel like I did terribly on them but now that those are over we get to look forward to prom!! Eames hasn't asked me yet but neither have i so_

As Arthur wrote ‘so’ a loud crack of thunder came from outside, startling him. He closed the small journal and moved to the window to look out at the storm. The rain was coming down even harder than before. He saw someone running across the lawn to the front door that vaguely looked like Eames. 

“What the…” he trailed off as said person knocked on the front door. “I’ll get it!” he yelled and quickly made it to the front door, checking his hair in the mirror real quick. He opened the door and there stood Eames, soaking wet, and holding up a ruined bouquet. He smiled sheepishly and Arthur's heart fluttered.

“Hello darling, uh I hope I'm not intruding.” Eames said shyly. Arthur burst out laughing and dragged his wet boyfriend inside (haha wink wink nudge nudge) 

“God get in here before you catch a cold Eames.” 

“Who's at the door Arthur?” His mom said popping in from her office, “Oh, Eames, we weren't expecting you. Uh why don't you go dry off in the bathroom and I'll make some snacks.” she walked to the kitchen as Arthur led Eames to the bathroom to dry him off

“God I can't believe you ran through that storm! You're crazy.” Arthur said, shaking his head. Once in the bathroom he grabbed a towel and gave it to his boyfriend, taking the ruined flowers from him

“Ah sorry they got a bit… wet on the way here.” Eames apologized, rubbing his head with the towel. 

“They’re lovely babe.” Arthur smiled and went to find a container for them, leaving Eames in the bathroom. He found an old pitcher and stuck the flowers in it with some water, setting it in his room on the windowsill. His mom came in with a plate of cookies and he rolled his eyes 

“Mom I’m almost 18, I don’t need you to bring me cookies.” She scoffed 

“Of course you do, that way you can spend more time with your _boyfriend_.” His mom winked and he blushed 

“Mom!” She laughed then left the room. Arthur groaned and flopped down on the bed, the cookies did smell good though. _No! You can’t give in!_ He thought 

“Oh are those cookies?” Eames asked as he walked into the room, the towel around his neck and clothes still wet. Without waiting for a response he grabbed one of the cookies and took a big bite, “Mm s’good.” He mumbled, mouth full of food, Arthur chuckled. Eames looked at the bed and saw the little notebook, his curiosity piqued.

“What's this love?” he asked as he picked up the small book, flipping through the pages. Arthur sat up

“That is private.” He said and tried to yank the book away from Eames but he wasn't quick enough. Eames held the book up so it was out of reach and he quirked an eyebrow

“Oh? Does my darling keep a diary now?” he teased and looked at the most recent page “What does the complex mind of Arthur Burnell have to say. ‘ _Dear diary, I have a super hot boyfriend_ ’.” He read aloud and Arthur's cheeks grew red, god that’s embarrassing. 

“Ok ok you’ve had your fun, now give it back.” Arthur demanded as he tried to grab the book back from grinning Eames. 

“You really think I’m super hot?” He asked and Arthur lightly punched him in the stomach. He was still laughing but he finally gave the book back to his angry boyfriend. Arthur snatched the book away and put it under his pillow

“Of course I do, what kind of question is that?” he huffed and Eames was practically beaming. 

“Well if that's how you feel, what do you think about this?” He got down onto one knee and pulled out a small box. Arthur's face was as red a tomato, his mouth open with shock. Eames opened the box and inside was a pair of red dice earrings, they were beautiful. “Will you, my darling Arthur, go to prom with me?” 

“YES! Oh my god, yes!!” Arthur basically shrieked as he grabbed his boyfriends face and landed a messy kiss on his insanely plump lips. Eames was surprised but he wrapped his arms around Arthur, hugging him while trying not to drop the earrings. 

Neither of them cared about getting their clothes wet, all they cared about was each other. Once they finally broke apart for air they put their foreheads together and started laughing.

“God I can't believe _this_ is how you asked me to prom.” Arthur chuckled

“What, did you want me to do some dance routine during lunch? Maybe spell it out on the football field in roses?” Eames asked, letting his arms rest at Arthur's waist.

“No, this is perfect.” He hummed and rested his head on the taller boy's shoulder, wrapping his arms around Eames’ neck. They stood like that for a minute then Arthur's sister came in and made fun of how cute they were being so they just laid on Arthur's bed, holding hands, eating cookies, and talking about sweet nothings.

_The end._

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you liked this!!!! i hope you have a good valentines day mwah!!!! this was hard to write and i put it off SO MUCH so sorry if its not that good i didnt have time to edit!!!


End file.
